1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods for data management of network devices, and more particularly, to a network device and a method for updating data of the network device.
2. Description of Related Art
A network device may include a management agent and at least a service agent. A configuration database (CDB) is required for storing configuration parameters of the service agent. If the configuration parameters need to be accessed, two methods are provided at present. The first method is for the management agent to call application interfaces of the service agent to access the configuration parameters. The management agent has to control communication with the service agent and the CDB. The second method is that each service agent should maintain its own configuration database. If the configuration parameters are modified, and the management agent or the service agent has not been updated in time, errors may occur to the network device.